A Harp and It's Candy
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Getting married is something every mare in Ponyville dreams of. Now it's Bon-Bon's and Lyra's turn to feel that dream come true. Rated K with minor language and sex hints.


**Re-Uploaded to fix a few gramatical errors.**

**A Harp and It's Candy**

There are days. Different types of days. Good and bad being the main two kinds. Then there were several others that tied into one of those two.

There are stressful days which one exerts his or herself to a point where at the end of the day, you just want to lie down and do nothing else. There were days when you were just excited that they had arrived and a special occasion was on that day. And there were also days that would at first be thought to be nothing more than a normal routine day, and then turn out to be a complete surprise.

For one pony in the small town of Ponyville, this would be one of those surprising days.

But the surprise was only going to come to one out of a pair of ponies. One, a cream colored Earth Pony with a navy blue and pink mane and tail. And the other, a cyan coated unicorn with her mane and tail the same color with a white stripe added. The earth pony's mark is three small wrapped candies. Her name is Bon-Bon. And the unicorn's cutie mark is a simple golden rimmed harp. And that earned her the name of Lyra.

One of them had their minds set on this surprise for quite a long time bet never took any initiative to actually do it. But today, she was gonna do it. Even if it meant the last breath in her body, she was gonna do it. That's how determined she is.

Bon-Bon works in a candy store out of hers and Lyra's house. Pinkie Pie often stops by for candies to add to her pastries she makes in the bakery. And Lyra is a talented harp player as her cutie mark would suggest. She's basically a pony who plays harp for cash at weddings and other fancy parties. She's very good too. And she works for a reasonable price. But some seasons are better than others of course.

The two of them live together in one house. They have been for the past seven months now after Lyra got tired of living next to that pony that pops balloons for a living. It was very irritating having to listen to those things pop every five seconds while trying to get a good night's sleep. So Bon-Bon, already being Lyra's girlfriend, asked her to move in with her. And the cyan unicorn happily accepted. Now she sleeps like a foal every night. What makes it even better is that they share a bed with the mare they are in live with.

The sunlight of the new morning breached through the glass of their window radiantly. And Lyra, being on the side that faces said window, got hit by light first. Her eyes sensed the light was trying to tell her to wake up. Thus it was so.

Her golden eyes fluttered a bit as they adjusted to the light. And then when they were ready to take on the full daylight, they stayed open. But before she got out of bed, Lyra turned and looked at the mare next to her. Her beloved Bon-Bon.

"_She is so cute when she sleeps."_

Then Bon-Bon began to stir. Her own light cyan eyes opened up and turned to meet the gaze of her marefriend's.

The two mars smiled lovingly at the other.

"Morning." The both buttered at the same time.

Soon after they made their way out of bed, the day for them began. Bon-Bon's candy store always has early customers. And Lyra practices her harp probably six hours straight every day. And that's on days when she doesn't perform at a gig. Her gigs aren't very big. They're mostly small weddings and birthday parties for snobby rich kids. She's not very fond of those. Hard work for little pay from ponies who don't appreciate the favor. Probably the most awkward gig she's ever gotten was when she got hired to pluck her harp at a funeral. That really made her change her policy on gigs. Her music is for happy occasions. It's the only music she knows. Funerals aren't really her kind of area.

But it wasn't just Lyra who had the weird job. Sometime's Bon-Bon's store gets a bit hectic. It's a candy store. The main target for stores like that, kids. And every day, there are at least a few kids who end up throwing a screaming tantrum because their parents won't spring for an excessive amount of candy. Sometime's Bon-Bon and Lyra put bets on those kids. If over five kids scream and whine in one day, the loser cooks dinner. That's the basic bet. Rules vary. Today, THAT was the bet. And Bon-Bon was going for over.

She lost. Only four kids ended up having whiny tantrums. So it was her job to cook dinner tonight. As soon as the store closed hours later, the doors became locked and Bon-Bon prepped the kitchen for cooking. She was gonna have to keep her attention in the kitchen fully for a good hour.

Just like Lyra hoped.

As soon as Bon-Bon stepped into the kitchen, Lyra snuck out of the house to make a super secret errand run. And when she got back, there was a small container in her magical grip. Her horn glowed with a white aura and so did the small container.

She smiled upon seeing that Bon-Bon had finished cooking dinner in the time she was gone.

"Where've you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes." Bon-Bon said to her loved one.

"Whoops. I must have lost track of time." Lyra said back.

She knew what time it was perfectly well. She wasn't an idiot.

"I was just getting desert for us." Lyra gave her reason for being gone.

It was a simple excuse. But it was also the truth. Bon-Bon just didn't know there was more to it than that.

After eating the scrumptious pasta dinner Bon-Bon had made for the two of them, Lyra brought out her desert. She went to Sugarcube Corner and picked up two cupcakes. One for each of them. Lyra had gotten herself a white mint vanilla one with white frosting. And Lyra knew what Bon-Bon's favorite flavor of all time was. Chocolate.

The brown cupcake adorned with white and tan frosting made Bon-Bon's mouth water. But right as she went in to take a bite, she stopped wondering something.

"Why did you go and get these tonight?" she asked Lyra. "You've never gotten desert before."

"Just eat it, silly."

Bon-Bon took a sigh and easily gave in. She picked the cupcake up as best as she could with her right hoof wrapped around the base of it. Then she chomped into it. As she began to chew, she let the chocolate flavor she loved so much swirl on her taste buds. But then her tongue began to feel something else other than cupcake remnants. And this new feeling didn't have a distinguishable taste.

Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and scraped off whatever was stuck to it. And as she looked down to see what it was, she saw that it was a tiny folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, she let her eyes become wider than normal. Because that piece of paper was a note and this is what it said.

"_Bonnie, I love you._

_Will you marry me?"_

When she looked to her left after reading the note, Bon-Bon gasped at the sight in front of her. Lyra was kneeling down and she was magically levitating a hoof ring big enough for Bon-Bon and there was a diamond on top.

Bon-Bon's eyes began to well up with tears of mixed emotions. But the dominant one was happiness. No. Happiness is an understatement. More like she was in a state of total euphoria. Before she started to break down crying, she had to give an answer.

"YES! YES! OH CELESTIA YES!"

As Bon-Bon placed her left hoof out in front of her, Lyra moved the ring over to her and slid it up her newly christened fiancée's hoof. THEN she broke down crying. Lyra began to cry a bit herself. She was so happy she said yes, she didn't care if she let a few tears loose. But it had to stop.

"Oh come on you big foal. You're gonna make MY eyes overflow."

That however was inevitable. Lyra's emotions got the best of her and she began to cry with Bon-Bon. The happiness was just too much, how could she NOT cry?

After a good hour and a half of bawling their eyes out, and then spending another five minutes wiping up the small puddle they made together, they shared a very passionate kiss with each other and decided to call it a night.

They were gonna start letting people know as soon as they set a date. And that date got set the very next day when Lyra woke up to see Bon-Bon looking at bridal magazines in bed.

"Um…good morning."

"Oh good morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you were gonna get up." Bon-Bon said with a smile.

Lyra shed her morning yawn and then sat herself up to take a look at the pages Bon-Bon was also viewing. The page was on dress designs.

"I guess your bridezilla has already been unleashed." Lyra assumed.

"Just give it time, Ly. Yours will come out too."

"Oh how I fear it." The unicorn joked.

With a small giggle, Bon-Bon turned the page with her hoof.

"Hey, I was up last night thinking." Bon-Bon started. "Octavia and I keep in touch via letters and I told her about us. She's happy of course. But she's a big celebrity musician in Canterlot. And she told me that she can pull some strings so we can get married in the garden of the Canterlot Castle. How great would that be?"

The Canterlot Castle. The fanciest place of them all. One could only dream of having an event such as a wedding there. That's why when Lyra heard Bon-Bon say they could actually do it, she hugged her fiancée with a tight squeeze.

"Oh my gosh that's fantastic!" the cyan unicorn cried out of happiness.

"Of course it is!" Bon-Bon agreed whole-heartedly.

But there was just one little complication that she hadn't mentioned yet.

"But…see the thing is….as popular as Octavia is, that doesn't make her as powerful as Celestia. So the only timeslot she was able to get for us was….the 28th of this month."

And boom. Lyra could have sworn she just heard glass shattering all around her. It was such a happy moment and it just got put on hold with that little detail.

"Th….the 28th? Of THIS month?" she repeated it hoping she misheard Bon-Bon or Bon-Bon misspoke.

But the cream pony's words were crystal clear.

"Yes." Was all she muttered out as a response.

Lyra was at a loss for words. But she managed to find some for her voice box to use.

"But…Bonnie, that's only three weeks away from Friday." Lyra pointed out. "I don't think we can get everything ready with such little time."

"Look, I know this is pushing it, but think about it, Ly." One could look at Bon-Bon right now and see her eyes literally sparkle. "The wedding you and I always talked about. Outside in a beautiful garden, close friends all around us, slow music in the background, it'll be perfect!"

The idea of that scenario does sound grand. But the time crunch is still something to worry about. A wedding like that requires more than three weeks time to prepare.

"Bonnie, think more practical here. I mean sure, that's the type of wedding I've imagined having ever since I was four years old but…"

"Then why deny it?" Bon-Bon interrupted. "We could have our fantasy wedding together."

"But all the preparations." Lyra was still going strong with that argument. "It's gonna take more than three weeks to get done."

"No they won't. I've thought about that too. And if you and I split up the tasks, we can make this happen."

Bon-Bon then presented Lyra with two pieces of paper carrying fresh writing on them. They were lists. Lists of things to do for the wedding. There was one for Bon-Bon and another for Lyra. Apparently somepony has been thinking about this a lot more than some have thought.

Bon-Bon's list had a certain amount of tasks that needed to be completed before the wedding. Lyra's list had the same amount.

"Oh come on! It's the opportunity of a lifetime! How can you possibly pass it up?"

Lyra gave a sigh. Bon-Bon did put a lot of thought into this. And with one more close examination of the lists, she found that she could pull this off.

"Oh there's just no way in Equestria I can pass this up." She gave in. "We're getting married in three weeks!"

That made Bon-Bon happy again. Then she and Lyra began to jump up and down squealing in joy. Two seconds later however, they were forced to stop upon hearing the sound of the bell on their door ring when it opened up.

The pony who entered turned out to be a purple unicorn with a light magenta streak in her mane and tail.

"Oh. Hi Twilight." Bon-Bon greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I placed an order for three boxes of chocolates here about a week ago. You said it would be in today. Remember?" The purple unicorn told her.

Bon-Bon did remember that upon hearing it explained to her.

"Oh that's right! I'm so sorry, Twilight. I must have forgotten about it." Bon-Bon went over to her stock room and looked around.

In no time at all, she found Twilight's order. Three big boxes of chocolate tied together by a big red ribbon. She brought it out to her and placed it down on the front counter as Twilight paid what was owed.

"What do you need all this chocolate for, Twilight?" Bon-Bon asked.

"It's to have around the house in case Spike gets fussy. I tried to go looking for gemstones but I had no luck anywhere. So I went with Spike's second favorite food in all the world."

"Well I can't blame him there. Chocolate is pretty awesome." Bon-Bon agreed.

"It's pretty good. Thanks, Bon…" Twilight got cut off when she saw a shine come from Bon-Bon's left hoof. "Hey. What's that on your hoof?"

Bon-Bon knew what she was talking about. She looked over at Lyra to see if it was okay to tell her. The cyan unicorn nodding was her way of saying yes.

"It's an engagement ring, Twilight. Lyra and I are gonna get married!"

Now it became Twilight's turn to smile for them. She's the first pony they told.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Congratulations you two!" she almost shouted.

"Oh thank you, Twilight." Bon-Bon said. "I'm sorry but I have to go! Lyra and I have things we need to get done before three weeks!"

Bon-Bon clenched her list of tasks in her teeth and ran out the door leaving Twilight with Lyra.

"You're getting married in just three weeks? That's not very long to wait, is it?" She asked a bit confused why they would make such an early date.

"It was the only date we could get for the Canterlot Garden." Lyra explained. "Octavia was able to get us slotted in."

Twilight noticed the list meant for Lyra lying on the ground in front of her. She picked it up with her horn glowing with red magic and examined it.

"How are you going to go through all these arrangements in three weeks?" Twilight asked. "It looks like there's a lot to do on these lists."

Lyra gave Twilight a reassuring smile. She was cool as a cucumber. A few seconds ago, she wasn't though. But seeing Bon-Bon smile like that made her light up and calm herself.

"I know a few ponies." Were the words she used to back up her calm feelings.

With that, Lyra regained the list with her own magical telekinetic grip and ran out the door to get started. That left Twilight alone in her and Bon Bon's house and that made her a bit uncomfortable since none of them were there. So she left and closed the door behind her.

Bon-Bon looked at her list as she ran through the streets of Ponyville. At the top of the list is food. This is a wedding. There has to be great food there. And the cake is essential. And there's always one place in Ponyville where one can go to enjoy a great sweet treat. Sugarcube Corner.

The cream coated pony walked into the place expecting to see Pinkie Pie with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. But it was only Pinkie Pie. No Cake spouses.

As soon as the door opened up, Pinkie Pie zipped over to the front counter ready to be of service.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! How may I…oh hi Bon-Bon! You want the usual?"

Pinkie Pie pulled out a cupcake with frosting on top that was drawn in a way to look like the candies that strongly resembled the three candies Bon-Bon had on her flank for a cutie mark. Bon-Bon appreciated the thought, but that wasn't the reason she was there.

"Thanks, Pinkie. But I….wait. How come it's only you here? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

"They went to Trottingham for the rest of the week. Mr. Cake's brother is getting married." Pinkie replied. "They left me to run the store myself. Which I rock at."

"Good for you, Pinkie. And speaking of weddings, that's the reason I'm here. Lyra proposed to me. We're getting married."

Pinkie gave a huge gasp when she heard that sentence end. She floated in the air as she made that gasp too.

"Oh my gosh! Bon-Bon that's great!" Pinkie's enthusiasm is always openly shown. "So, is that all you stopped by for?"

"Actually, Pinkie, I need two things from you." Bon-Bon went on. "First, I was wondering if you could make the cake and other food for the reception."

"Done! Just tell me what flavor and how tall you want that cake I'll get right on it!" Pinkie said excited to get to work.

"That's just the first thing, Pinkie." Bon-Bon tried her best to keep her pink friend calm.

That ship was about to sail forever with the next sentence2

"Pinkie, will you be the wedding planner?"

And once again, a gasp came from the pink pony. This gasp was bigger than any gasp Anypony had ever heard come from Pinkie Pie. And instead of floating in the air, this time, Pinkie began to bounce off the walls like she was a rubber ball in a pony's body.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR WEDDING PLANNER!"

That was all Bon-Bon needed to hear. And five minutes later, after Pinkie finally stood still again, Bon-Bon spoke again.

"Thank you so much, Pinkie." She gratefully said. "Meet me at my house tomorrow morning and we'll go over some basic things."

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" Pinkie bounced back to her work. "Bye, Bon-Bon! And thanks again!"

"Thanks to you too, Pinkie!" Bon-Bon got a hold of her list and then ran out the door.

"Wait! What about your cupcake?" Pinkie shouted after her. "Hm. Oh well."

Seeing as how Bon-Bon was out of earshot, Pinkie wrapped her tongue around the cupcake and ate it in one big gulp.

Over with Lyra, the first thing on her list is probably one of, if not THE most important detail of all. The dresses. These dresses absolutely have to be one hundred percent perfect. And who better to ask for a dress than the best fashion designer in all of Ponyville?

Without even slowing down, Lyra burst through the front door of Carousel Boutique. She was too excited, she had forgotten to slow herself down. Once she went through the door, she went into a full on skid and accidentally knocked herself into the owner of the place.

Rarity was quick to recover but she was in panic mode as soon as all four of her hooves were holding her up again.

"Oh no! My design! Is it alright? Oh thank goodness it is."

Rarity wasn't even paying attention enough to notice she had a visitor. She was too occupied looking at a new design she was creating for an upcoming line.

"Uugghh."

That little groan finally made Rarity realize she was not alone in there. With a little turn, she saw who it was.

"Oh my! Lyra! Are you alright, darling?"

Lyra got herself back on her hooves and gave her answer.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Sorry I ran into you. Guess I got a little rambunctious for a second."

"Well I would say so. Why the rush?" Rarity asked.

Then Lyra's smile returned to her face.

"I came to tell you the news. I proposed to Bon-Bon yesterday and she said yes."

It was now Rarity's turn to smile.

"Oh congratulations!" Rarity walked up to the cyan unicorn and gave her a friendly hug. "So when's the wedding?"

"Three weeks from Friday." Lyra answered.

"Wow. Three weeks? You must have a lot on your plate then. I'll let you go then." Rarity turned around and went back to work thinking that was all Lyra wanted.

But it wasn't. Lyra was there for a reason.

"Actually, Rarity, the wedding is the reason I'm here. See, Bon-Bon and I are gonna need gorgeous dresses for the big day and since you…"

"Stop talking right now!"

Rarity's sudden outburst made Lyra's mouth shut tight and her ears available for listening.

"Lyra, if you ask me what I think you're about to ask me, I swear I will FREAK. OUT!"

She knew it would be loud, but it would be good for a little bit of humor. So Lyra said it anyway.

"Rarity, will you design the dresses for Bon-Bon and I?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rarity began to bounce off the walls in a fashion that reminded Lyra somewhat of Pinkie Pie. And it did earn a few chuckles from the aqua unicorn. It quickly grew boring though. Using her magic, Lyra got a telekinetic hold on Rarity and made her stop moving. Then she looked at her fellow unicorn and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" like she even needed to ask.

"Oh you bet your flank it's a yes. Now you go on, dear. Take care of the rest of your preparations. I'll get back to you as soon as I finish!"

"Rarity, you're the best." Lyra said before leaving Carousel Boutique.

"Tell me something I don't know, darling." Rarity said to no one since Lyra was gone.

Two tasks scratched off in total. But only one per each. The second thing on Bon-Bon's list was flowers. Three ponies immediately popped into her head. She turned her direction towards the house of the flower trio, Daisy, Lily, and Roseluck. Or rather Rose for short. That conversation went rather short. The trio agreed to it right off the bat. They would be the official florists for the wedding.

That took quicker then Bon-Bon thought it would. Without wasting a second, she scurried off to do the next item on her list.

One hour transpired since the wedding crusade began. And most of the things on both of their lists had been completed. Bon-Bon had sought out an old friend of hers to be the official minister. His name is Wedding Bell Blue. His goat is a dark grayish color with a short blue mane and tail. His cutie mark is a pair of large white clanging bells. His profession is ministering marriages. Never marrying two mares before, he jumped at the chance to do so. He immediately agreed as soon as he was asked.

Over with Lyra, there was only one thing left on her list to take care of. The music. As the sun began to disappear over the western horizon, Lyra thought of the best music she had ever heard in Ponyville. She made her way to the edge of the Everfree Forest. There lies Fluttershy's cottage.

Once there, Lyra found Fluttershy feeding her chickens outside the coop. When Fluttershy noticed she had company, she dropped her bag of chicken feed and heard Lyra explain why she had decided to drop by.

"You and Bon-Bon are getting married? Oh how wonderful." Fluttershy gave Lyra yet another hug like the others had done.

"I'm invited, right?" Fluttershy asked. "Because if you don't want me there…then…that's your choice."

"Oh, Fluttershy. Of course you're invited!" Lyra thought that was completely ridiculous. "In fact, I was hoping you could help me with something related to the wedding."

"Oh? How can I help you, Lyra?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could help out with the music. I remember your bird orchestra from the Summer Sun Celebration, and I thought you could maybe whip up another one for the wedding."

"Oh that would be great!" Fluttershy said very exciting for this. "But..I'm not so sure birds are gonna be enough. Maybe if there was another pony there…"

"I'm one step ahead of you on that one." Lyra assured her. "Thanks so much, Fluttershy! I gotta go!"

"Bye, Lyra! Say hi to Bon-Bon for me!"

Indeed she would. But first there was something else she had to do. As soon as she got back to the house, she put her list down and turned on the magic in her horn.

The spell she was using right now was a basic spell almost every unicorn learns at an early age. It's a spell that allows unicorns to communicate with other unicorns at long distances. It's like the pony version of a telephone. But it only works for unicorn ponies. And each unicorn has their own magical signature. All one has to do for the spell to work is to focus their mind on a certain signature, and lock on to it with their magic. And that opens up a telepathic communication line with the other unicorn.

The receiving unicorn will then receive the message through her horn and then open up the line on the other end if said receiving unicorn decides to do so. And for the unicorn Lyra was calling, it took a few seconds before a voice popped up inside the cyan pony's head.

"Lyra? That you, girl?"

"Vinyl! How's it hangin?"

Across town in her music studio, there is another unicorn. Very light white in the coat, and a spiky mane and tail colored in dark and light blue. Her cutie mark, a backwards double quaver. Her eye color always remains hidden by the dark sunglasses she always wears. Her name is Vinyl Scratch. She's the town disc jockey. But her stage name is DJ-PON3. It even says so on the sign outside her establishment. "DJ-PON3's Musical Outlet." Very few ponies call her by her real name. And Lyra's one of them.

"Oh it's hangin alright, girlfriend. Just another day in the life of DJ. Ha! That rhymes! You hear that? I should get into rapping!"

Vinyl always speaks like she's a wannabe gangster. In her mind, it improved her image. To her close friends though, like Lyra, it just comes off as a bit weird. But Lyra just goes with it.

"Girl, you're always sayin' stuff like that."

"Fo' sho. So wassup, Lyra? You wanna get together or somethin'?"

"Actually I just wanted to tell you the news. Bon-Bon and I are engaged."

Even though right now Vinyl couldn't see Lyra, she was smiling wide for her.

"Aw man! Congrats, girl! So when are you gettin' married?" the white musical unicorn asked.

"In three weeks." Lyra came back. "And I was wondering if you would like to help out with the music."

Now this is sort of a big deal for Vinyl. She's the best expert on music in all of Ponyville and maybe even Equestria. But her type of music is more…upbeat. Loud. Not something that would be played at something as fancy as a ceremony of matrimonial bonds.

"I dunno, Lyra. I appreciate the thought and all, but a wedding just doesn't really seem like my scene. Ya know?"

"I really don't care about the main ceremony. But I want the reception to bounce, Vinyl. I wanna dance till I drop and I can't do that if your music isn't there."

Vinyl always appreciates words like that. But even still, weddings have never been a place that Vinyl thought herself to be at with her kind of tunes.

"I'm not so sure, Ly."

"I'll invite some of my hot stallion friends." Lyra added.

And boom. The magic words were spoken.

"Okay. I'm in."

Vinyl is always a sucker for parties with hot male guests.

"I thought that might do it for you." Lyra giggled.

Vinyl's response was delayed when she heard the bell on her front door ring, indicating customers had entered the place.

"I wish I could chat some more, Lyra. But I gotta go. A group of ponies just came through the door and….by the looks of it, they're either some lame classic rock cover band or just a lame starter band period. I can't tell from this distance. Oh listen to me. I'm such a bitch. But either way, money is money. Come by whenever you get the chance so we can work out the details."

"Will do. And thanks a lot, Vinyl! You practically saved my flank."

"It's what I'm here for, girl! Peace out!"

With that, Lyra turned off her horn and the connection between her and Vinyl became severed. As soon as that happened, the door to the house opened up and Bon-Bon came through it out of breath.

"Okay!" she filled her lungs back up with air and talked at the same time. "I got the minister taken care of, Pinkie will plan the wedding out, and Rainbow agreed to keeping the skies clear on the special day. What about you?"

"The dresses are probably being designed as we speak." Lyra answered. "Rarity agreed. And I got the music partially taken care of. I got Fluttershy's birds and then I got Vinyl."

At the mention of that last word, Bon-Bon began to panic.

"Aw no! Not Vinyl!"

"What's wrong with Vinyl? She's great with music."

"Yeah but this is a wedding. Not a rave. Why couldn't you just ask Octavia?"

"Bonnie! Calm down and listen to me!"

But she wouldn't listen. The candy marked pony was too busy freaking out over nothing to listen.

"I don't want music like Van Haystack to be the song that plays when we walk down the aisle."

"You are crazy! Vinyl will not put on Van Haystack! I'm sure of it. She's not even gonna be playing in the ceremony!"

That's when Bon-Bon froze up and finally lowered the volume of her voice box.

"She's…she's not?"

"No. I only hired Vinyl for the reception, you dummy. I got Fluttershy's bird orchestra AND I'm gonna get Octavia for the actually ceremony."

This was only a taste of what Lyra's gonna be experiencing for the next three weeks. Bon-Bon's oversensitive behavior knew no bounds. She's just good at covering when she's either running the store or out in public. But when she comes home, it's a whole different story.

"Well…okay then. Vinyl's in." Bon-Bon loosened up.

"One other thing." Lyra voiced herself. "I don't know how to get in touch with Octavia since she's not a unicorn."

Bon-Bon sighed and mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that. Octavia lives in Canterlot and she's an Earth pony. Lyra can't call her like she can with other unicorns.

"I'll write a letter and have Derpy deliver it to her." She quickly resolved that little issue.

"Good." Lyra said. "You know I don't know why you're so sensitive about every little detail."

"This coming from the unicorn who ran home and bawled her eyes out after a stinkin' bug ate her pie."

"I told you a million times! It was just my time of the month!"

That earned Lyra nothing but a giggle fit from Bon-Bon. Sooner than they both expected, the next day came around. When Lyra opened up her eyes, she expected to see sunlight. Instead, she saw Pinkie Pie's big blue eyes right in front of her.

Seeing her startled Lyra so much she fell out of her bed dragging the sheets off of Bon-Bon.

"Well that's a new way to get out of bed. I should try it sometime!" Pinkie announced.

"Wha…Pinkie….how did you get in here? The doors are all locked!"

"Well duh! Bon-Bon gave me a key months ago!" Pinkie held up her hoof and showed Lyra a ring of keys with one of them going to the lock on the front door.

"What? I've never given anypony but Lyra a key to this place." Bon-Bon argued.

"Oh. Well I guess I just made it myself from memory. Oh well." Pinkie put away the keys.

Pinkie's randomness knows no bounds. Everypony in Ponyville knows that. Groggily, both Lyra and Bon-Bon got up, made the bed, and went out into the living room with Pinkie.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here anyway? The store doesn't open for another hour." Bon-Bon said.

"What? The store?" Pinkie thought this was absurd. "I put a sign on your front door saying you weren't gonna be open until after your honeymoon, silly! You can't work and get ready for a wedding at the same time!"

Bon-Bon once again went into panic mode.

"But….what about the payments we need to make for all of this?" she cried. "I need to work so I can make money to afford this wedding!"

"Oh silly! No you don't!" Pinkie told her. "You have me for free! And Rarity and Fluttershy told me that they're working for no charge too. I'm sure you can afford everything else without having to work! Can't you?"

Both Bon-Bon and Lyra were caught off guard by that. They hadn't expected any of the services they got to be for free.

"Really?" Lyra asked. "You'll work for us….for free?"

"Of course!" Pinkie answered. "You guys are my friends! Which means you're entitled to the special friend one hundred percent discount!"

The engaged mare couple appeared very touched by that. Their friends weren't going to charge them a single bit for the many services they require for this wedding to happen.

"Pinkie….thank you so much." Bon-Bon muttered.

"Same goes for me doubled." Lyra added.

"Oh it's nothing, silly fillies!" Pinkie said. "Now let's get down to business here."

And they immediately did. Pinkie was informed by Bon-Bon and Lyra of the other things they had taken care of regarding location, music, and other things. Pinkie wrote it all down on a small piece of paper and examined her notes.

"Okie dokie lokie. Rose, Daisy and Lily are in charge of the flowers, Wedding Bell Blue with officiate the ceremony, Fluttershy and Octavia will do the music for the actual ceremony, and DJ-PON3 will be at the reception. Cool! I've always wanted to get her autograph. Now, you've asked me to make the cake which I plan to do perfectly. But if I'm going to do that, I might not be able to cater. So I thought about somepony who you could ask to take care of the catering instead of me."

"Really? Who?" Lyra asked.

"Applejack of course." Pinkie answered. "Her specialty is apples but if you throw in a few requests, she'll do em'."

It sounded reasonable. Pinkie already has a load on her hooves being the whole planner of this wedding and making the cake. And Applejack had done a lot of catering gigs along with the entire Apple family.

And thus began the true planning stage of the wedding. Pinkie took over all of the arrangements as is her nature when it comes to parties.

The next two and a half weeks went by very slow. And in that time span, the pieces of the wedding began to come together. The song the two mares would have their first dance to, bridlemaid decisions, and the flowers were all set to be sent to Canterlot for safekeeping until the wedding. And Derpy Hooves had given Bon-Bon a letter from Octavia a few days ago saying that she would indeed be honored to play her cello at the wedding. Bon-Bon was ecstatic, and Lyra was just happy. She was fine with just Fluttershy's birds. But she cared not. All she cared about was seeing Bon-Bon smile.

As for the honeymoon, Lyra and Bon-Bon had enough money saved up to go where they had always dreamed of going. To the tropical island of Haywaii. It was a hefty amount to go there, but they could do it. With all the money they get, they put some aside every week in a stash meant specifically for the trip. Now they got it.

Then there was the guest list. The two mares thought good and hard about whom should come to their wedding. After taking about two hours out of their planning time, they had their list looking like this.

Twilight Sparkle

Applejack

Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie

Rarity

Fluttershy

Colgate

Derpy

Rose

Daisy

Lily

Cheerilee

Carrot Top

Berry Punch

Aloe & Lotus

Octavia

Vinyl Scratch

The list goes on. In Ponyville, everypony is friends with pretty much everyone. That's how awesome it is. Spike was hired to help with sending out the invitations.

With one week left before the wedding, everything seemed to be in order. There's just one thing that still hadn't been fully crossed off the list yet.

The dress fitting.

While Pinkie Pie helped Rose, Daisy, and Lily get all the flowers to Canterlot, Lyra and Bon-Bon headed over to Carousel Boutique. Rarity had sent Spike the dragon over just minutes before with a message. He told them Rarity had completed their dresses and wants them to meet her as soon as they can.

Once there, they were met by Rarity who had on a pair of red glasses she uses whenever she makes important outfits. She guided her two customers upstairs and stopped them in front of a door.

"Alright you two. I just want you to know that I poured my heart into these dresses for you and I really hope you like them. I only say this because the last time I made formal dresses for close friends, it ended up not going as well as I'd hoped."

Both Bon-Bon and Lyra remembered that whole fiasco. The fashion show disaster in which Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie practically humiliated themselves by showing themselves off in the most hideous creations of clothing ever known to ponydom. It was just dreadful.

"Well…we promise you, Rarity. We'll love them no matter what." Lyra assured her. "Right, Bonnie?"

"Absolutely." Bon-Bon added. "Let's see them."

"Oh no, darling." Rarity stopped her. "I strongly believe seeing your partner's dress before the wedding is bad luck. So I shall each take you into the back room one at a time and show you two the dress only YOU will wear. Not your partner's."

"Aw come on, Rarity." Lyra wanted to see both dresses badly.

"No. Absolutely not." Rarity kept her hooves firm. "Lyra, you're up first."

Sighing defeated, Lyra went with Rarity into the back room. Once there, Rarity shut the door behind them and locked it to make sure Bon-Bon didn't try to peek in.

Then Lyra caught sight of a small curtain. Using her magical grip, Rarity opened the curtain like a theatre show. Behind the curtain was a mannequin sporting Lyra's dress. Almost instantly the cyan unicorn's mouth began to spread from ear to ear forming the biggest smile she had ever made in her whole life.

"Rarity….it's so….perfect."

She was starting to cry, but she just can't let herself do it. She managed to hold back the tears no matter how happy she got. Rarity was impressed by that.

Bon-Bon however was a very different story. As soon as her dress came into her line of sight, she started bawling all over the floor.

"It's….*SOB!* it's BEAUTIFUL!"

Rarity was happy Bon-Bon liked her dress, but it was also a bit embarrassing to have a hysterical pony in a fashion store. So after hiding the dress, Rarity let Lyra in so she could calm her fiancée down. It took a while, but Bon-Bon found her self-control and turned off the waterworks.

"Oh I am so sorry for that scene there, Rarity." Bon-Bon apologized for herself. "But that dress you made is just so….."

"You're both very welcome." Rarity was very pleased with their reactions. "Now comes the fun part! You have to try them on!"

Once again, they did this one pony at a time. Bon-Bon went first and Lyra went second. Both of their dresses fit them perfectly. They had sent in their size information the day after they told Rarity about the wedding so she wouldn't have to guess.

When the fitting was over, the three mares proceeded to the exit of the boutique.

"Rarity, we can't thank you enough for this." Lyra said.

"Think nothing of it, darling." Rarity responded. "Now both of you go on. I'm sure you have to get yourselves to Canterlot, don't you?"

"We leave tomorrow." Bon-Bon put in. "But we do need to finish packing."

"As do I. I shall make sure no harm comes to either of your dresses."

"Thanks again, Rarity." Lyra had to say it one more time before leaving.

As soon as Bon-Bon and her beloved Lyra returned to their house, they finished up packing and immediately headed for the train station inbound for Canterlot. They were able to afford a decent hotel room with good lodging. It suited them well for the remaining days there were until the wedding.

And then it arrived. And this is where the nervousness all pays off.

The guests had started to come an hour earlier than the invitation says. Lyra and Bon-Bon had hidden from them in their own separate dressing rooms. Both of them had decided to only choose four bridlemaids each. They feel it would be a bit unnecessary to have too many. Lyra had selected Colgate, Berry Punch, Vinyl, and Rarity to be hers.

While she got her dress on in her dressing room, her four bridlemaids patiently waited.

"Come on, Lyra! Let's see it already!" Vinyl's patience was already gone.

Then she emerged dress on her body. Everypony gasped at her beauty. The dress Rarity designed is as follows. The dress is mostly white in almost a toga style with golden rims around the waist, back, and front neckline. In the middle of her chest there is a lyre shaped broach holding it all in place. There's also a hair clip shaped like a lyre to keep her hair up in somewhat of a ponytail. All four of her hooves have been adorned with golden shoes etched in the center with more lyre shapes. And for a finishing accessory, the part Lyra considered to be her favorite, there's a chocker necklace with a charm in the center of it. Not another lyre. This charm is a bonbon candy to remind Lyra of the beautiful girl she was about to become married to.

"Well….what do you girls think?" Lyra asked.

No words could be found by anyone there to truly express how they felt about that dress. But they gave it a shot.

"You look…amazing, Lyra." Berry Punch said.

Her bridlemaids agreed by giving her a big pre-wedding hug. It ended after a quick five seconds because Rarity had informed them the dress would wrinkle if pressed to tightly. Then Pinkie walked in.

"Okay, Lyra. Everything is set and ready to go out there. Wedding Bell Blue said he's ready when you are."

Those were the words Lyra had been waiting for. It was time. She had her dress, her vows, and the love of her life waiting for her.

"Let's get me married!" she squealed.

Her friends in the room all began to squeal as well.

Over in Bon-Bon's room, she had just come out of it fully dressed as well. And her dress shared beauty equal to Lyra's. Her bridlemaids, Pinkie, Colgate, Derpy, and Octavia, all felt astonished once they saw her dressed.

Bon-Bon's dress is mostly navy blue with pink trim just like her mane and tail. The shoulders of the dress poof out and around the waist is a pink saddle harness. Along the bottom of the dress are decorative charms shaped like bonbons. To go along with the dress are four pink shoes with blue gems in the center. And the matching accessory Rarity threw in, a pair of golden lyre shaped earrings.

"Bon-Bon, you look amazing." Colgate said to her friend.

"Oh thanks, Cole." Bon-Bon responded before looking over to her grey Earth pony friend.

"Hey, thanks again for doing this, Octavia." Bon-Bon said to the cello player.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, Bon-Bon." Octavia responded. "I've always wanted to play at a wedding."

"Well good for you then." Bon-Bon said back. "How's Fluttershy doing? She nervous?"

"A little. But a lot less than expected." Octavia answered. "Her birds are all set and ready to chirp."

Everything seemed in order. But there was just one thing left to do. She had to get out there herself. Taking a deep breath, she stood up tall on all four hooves and looked at her bridlemaids.

"Okay. Let's do this."

And thus it truly began.

With those words, all the bridlemaids made their way out to the garden where countless guests were waiting. Octavia had to abandon her post to play the music from her cello. At first she hadn't planned to be a bridlemaid, but she insisted she could do both tasks.

When Octavia was ready to play, she signaled Fluttershy in a nearby tree with a wave of her cello bow.

"Okay birdies." Fluttershy muttered. "One, two, three, and…"

On her count, both the birds and Octavia whirred up their musical skills and began to create a mixing harmony of chirps and strings. One pair at a time, the bridlemaids made their way down the aisle after Wedding Bell Blue did.

Then with a change of tune, Lyra and Bon-Bon came out one at a time. Both of them were so happy there weren't any uptight Canterlot ponies there to be judge mental about two mares getting married or anything.

When they finally were all up on the altar, Octavia stopped playing her cello, set it down, and took her place right next to Bon-Bon. Then Wedding Bell Blue spoke as he used his unicorn magic to levitate a book in front of him.

"Friends, family, and honored guests, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two ponies, Bon-Bon, and Lyra, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anypony who do not think these two ponies should wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everypony waited for five seconds to see if anyone dared say something. No one did. And Blue went on. After going through a few Equestrian prayers, it came time for the two brides to say their vows to one another. They had both written custom vows. Bon-Bon went first.

"When I was just a little filly, my mama told me to make everypony feel like they matter to someone. At first I didn't know what she meant. But then I met you. And right off the bat, I figured out what she meant. I just had no idea that little piece of advice would lead me to where we are right now."

Lyra couldn't help but spread her widest smile as she heard Bon-Bon talk.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lyra. And I'm one hundred and fifty percent positive that I want you to be the pony I grow old with. I can't see it any other way. That's how much I love you. And I can only love you more each day."

That was all Bon-Bon had. But it was enough to reach Lyra's heart. Then it became Lyra's turn

"Ever since I first moved here from Canterlot all those years ago, there weren't a lot of ponies who understood me. Nopony ever wanted to come near me. But you did. You took a chance on me and became the first real friend I ever had. There's nothing I can ever do that will make up for that. But I'm sure gonna have fun trying for the rest of my life."

Bon-Bon's oversensitive ways were about to take over. But she didn't dare make a scene here of all places. And not before Lyra finished this beautiful speech.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Bon-Bon. And I only hope that I can be able to someday pay you back for it. But until I can, Im sure gonna have fun trying. And I'm gonna start by marrying you today. Because I love you more than anything I've ever loved before."

A small whimper escaped Bon-Bon's mouth and she didn't dare let anything else go.

"So are we gonna get married?" Lyra asked.

Bon-Bon gave a small nod.

"Good." Lyra answered. "Because Dinky has the rings over there and I would very much like to put yours on your hoof."

Dinky Hooves, Derpy's daughter, was the ring bear in the ceremony. He had both wedding rings on a small pillow tied to her back. Lyra used her magic to levitate Bon-Bon's onto her left hoof then the cream earth pony used her mouth to place Lyra's.

"I love you, Bonnie." Lyra muttered.

"I love you too, Lyra." Bon-Bon reciprocated.

A few of the guests in the crowd went, "awww". Then it came time to wrap it up.

"Bon-Bon, do you take Lyra to be your lifelong partner? To have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Bon-Bon had waited her whole life to hear that be asked to her. She also had wanted to say these two words for real.

"I do."

With a nod, the minister looked now to his right.

"And Lyra, do you take Bon-Bon to be your lifelong partner? To have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Three weeks ago, Bon-Bon was the one who was crying uncontrollably after being proposed to. Now Lyra was about to do the same thing as her eyes were on the verge of letting flow two waterfalls. But she restrained herself long enough to give her answer.

"I do." She said with a cracking voice.

Another nod later, Wedding Bell Blue gave his final speech of the process.

"By the power vested in me, by our beloved Princess Celestia, I now pronounce this couple, mare and mare. You may kiss…..each other."

He struggled on that last part because it was usually "kiss the bride". Here, there are two brides. So he made a last second improvisation. It worked.

Not caring about the word combination, as soon as he finished, Lyra basically lunged at Bon-Bon pressing her lips hard against hers. As their eyes closed, both pairs finally let their tears go loose.

Once their lips connected, the guests began to give them their applause. Octavia's cello and Fluttershy's bird chorus started to make more music. This time, the notes combined to make the wedding march. No one could hold back their smiles as the two freshly christened married ponies made their way down the aisle.

Twenty minutes later, the reception began in the castle ballroom. And Vinyl was relieved she could put her shades back on concealing her red eyes. Then she used her magic to turn on her scratch table. More upbeat music began to play.

Lyra and Bon-Bon were the last to show up to make a grand appearance. Once they entered the room, everypony there gave them a big applause to welcome them.

After their first dance together, they were finally allowed to sit down and rest their hooves. As they did, their eyes didn't leave each other. Their wildest dream had finally come true. They became married. Mare and mare. One by one, each pony there came up to give them their congratulations.

"So does it feel different? Being married?" Rainbow Dash asked the two.

The two newlyweds looked at each other with the loving smiles they knew so much.

"Not quite yet, Rainbow." Lyra answered. "But I'm sure it'll kick in before we know it."

"Maybe it will on the honeymoon." Bon-Bon added.

"Oh just you wait until tonight." Lyra aid deviously.

That was the other part the two of them looked forward to the most. But mostly, they were just relieved. The wedding was finally over and it went so smoothly. Everything was truly perfect. Just like it was out of an old mare's tale. They didn't want it any other way.

Now they have the rest of their lives to spend together in true happiness and love. With some other things sprinkled on top of course. Who knows? Maybe they could adopt a kid someday. Nopony knows. But the fun of life is figuring out what steps you need to take in order to go down the right path.

And for Bon-Bon and Lyra, getting married to each other was the first step down their happiness lane. And there are still plenty more steps to go.

XXX

**Author's Note.: The band Van Haystack is a reference to my favorite rock and roll band of all time. Van Halen.**

**Haywaii is of course the lame pony version of Hawaii.**

**And as for Vinyl's name, I have no clue whether or not that's her actual name. I just decided to use the idea of her having a stage name and her own store where she sells musical instruments when she's not doing her DJ job. If Rarity can model clothes and make them in the same job, why can't Vinyl do something like that? I'm just trying to give her a personality. The only official appearance she has so far is when she bobs her head at Rarity's fashion show.**

**And for those who think I made Bon-Bon own her own shop that's similar to Pinkie's, let me clear it up. IT'S NOT. I made Bon-Bon have a CANDY store. Not a bakery. Just in case some wonder. Because there are SO many nitpicky people out there, it's ridiculous. And I tried to give the two stars of this story their own personalities as best as I possibly could. But they're just background ponies with rarely any lines and I tried.**

**So…anyways…I only own the plot of this story. All My Little Pony characters are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and any other contributors to the awesomeness. And this story was inspired by a picture drawn by DeviantArt user FacelessJr.**

**I hoped everypony enjoyed this! Happy Holidays! This is my gift to all of you bronies out there!**


End file.
